The Dark Knight Beyond
by Lycanboy666
Summary: Criminal underworld has diminished since the super criminals of old Gotham were put in Cryo in Arkham Asylum, the JLA is no more and the Batman is a myth, that is until Terry takes up the mantle of the Dark knight with the help and training of paralysed Bruce Wayne, but when the super criminals are busted out from their prison, Terry will learn what it truly means to be... Batman.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Knight Beyond

(I hope you enjoy the beginning of the story)

The beginning:

Terry was walking along the small path heading towards the Wayne Mansion, he had often dropped by there on the way home since he had begun his paper of the richest man in Neo-Gotham City: The Batman was nowhere to be seen and had become nothing but a story of fiction and legends.

The Wayne Manor was now the oldest building in Neo-Gotham, Arkham Asylum had been updated to housing its super criminals in Cryogenic sleep and the Justice league was all but gone except Superman who remained in Metropolis.

Lois Lane had died of old age peacefully in her sleep, Clark gave up his human side and began to remain on his duty as Superman: he closed everything off.

Oliver Queen died long ago with most of the Justice League, Flash retired from duty and grew old peacefully, Wonder Woman ruled her people by the same tenements she lived by… protecting the innocent.

Batman aka Bruce Wayne had long since retired after the Justice League failure and most of the team gone, Bruce Wayne became once again a recluse, his second time in self-exile after the first time when he took the fall for Harvey Dents murders.

He had returned to his duty of Gotham's Dark knight but then Bane and his army attacked and Batman was declared a sacrificial Hero after he flew the bomb over the waters away from the city, unknown to the city that Batman survived.

Bruce Wayne lived a life in Wayne Manor happily, Selena Kyle left Gotham with the clean slate whilst Bruce helped the City rebuild itself permanently hanging up his cape and cowl but it did not stop him and Lucius Fox from developing new equipment for when Batman is needed again.

That time sooner than expected when the Justice league went to war against the league of criminals which featured the adversaries of all their enemies, the war claimed the lives of most the heroes whilst the League of Criminals were subdued and put into Cryo.

Blame shifted to each of the surviving members of the JLA until it all fell apart and the team disbanded and Batman retired with his injuries to his spine which left him paralysed much like the oracle Barbara who was now retired from her life and was now married… growing old gracefully, they paid Bruce a visit whenever they could… Barbara was the only one left who knew the true identity of Bruce Wayne except the surviving members of the JLA.

Terry looked through the gates to the driveway leading to Wayne Manor and noticed the chain was cut with what seemed to be a laser cutter.

"Ah crap" sighed after losing the argument in his head on whenever or not to walk away.

The driveway was covered in old leaves, the only sign of disturbance was the fresh foot prints on the ground, Terry picked the pace and came face to face with the hulking building of the old Wayne Manor… the sight of the old building was something that Terry had not experienced before but the sight was disturbed by the local Joker clan.

The Joker clan was one of a number of gangs who worship the old super criminals residing in Arkham Asylum, this gang was run by the Quinn Sisters… the daughter of Harley Quinn and the Joker who was a long time enemy of Batman's, the sisters like their clan wore the symbol of the Joker card on their metal armour, their armour was the Mk 1 pain-maker armour which was built by Wayne enterprises, it was bulky by could pack a hell of a punch with the jack hammer fist, only problem was that the suit was so flawed that it was damn near impossible to move, the Mk 1 suits was now on the Black Market in lower Neo-Gotham for a reasonable price, mainly because they hardly sold and they were the latest in stolen property from Wayne enterprises.

Slowly manoeuvring around the in the treeline, Terry wanted to get a decent view of the Clan as they tried to gain entrance to the old manor.

"Come on boy… we don't like to be kept waiting" one of the Quinn girls said leaning against the wall, her joker make-up applied neatly to her face.

"Yes Miss Quinn" one of the men who was trying to deactivate the barrier standing between them and in contents of Wayne manor.

"Well look what we have here" the familiar sound of the other Quinn sister came behind Terry.

Turning as fast as he could he saw the jack hammer fist coming towards his face, diving to the side Quinn missed her target and hit the ground instead, Terry kicked her in the ass making her stumble over from the sheer weight of the suit.

"Get him!" her sister roared as their clan began to advance of him.

"Ah here we go" Terry rolled his eyes and moved in to the advancing clan, gripping one members arm behind his back he twisted around and slammed his elbow into another members jaw with a loud 'crack' sending the man to the ground.

Bruce Wayne watched the fight with interest from his cave computers, Terry's fighting style was much like that of his when he was Batman.

Terry blocked and countered easily as the weight of their suits were nothing more than a hindrance to their speed.

As the Joker clan fell one by one he caught another clan members arm and twisted it back before throwing him into the Quinn girls sending them to the ground.

"Let's get out of here!" the Joker clan retreated back down the driveway and into the distance.

Bruce Wayne sighed to himself as he watched Terry grab his bag pack and walk from view of the camera "He would've made a good Batman" he thought out loud to himself as he wheeled himself back away from the cave.

(Hope you enjoyed this beginning, next chapter coming soon)

Lycanboy666


	2. Chapter 2

(Here is chapter 2 and looking forward to hearing from you all)

Break out:

Arkham Asylum: once a marvel for treating the criminally insane now it houses the super criminals and enemies of the Dark Knight in Cryogenic sleep.

Opposite the Asylum sat a large white hover van, inside was members of the different clans: The Quinn girls, The Banes, The Penguins, Scarecrows and the Crocs.

The Bane's were men who worshipped the masked man who brought old Gotham to its knees… Bane, Selena Kyle blasted Bane with the Bat pods cannons killing him instantly, The Bane's were hyped up on an experimental drug known as Titan which made them stronger than normal.

The Penguins were more Racketeers and thugs, they dealt in weapons trading from old rifles to modern day laser rifles.

The Scarecrows were hyped up on their own fear gas, it made them more delusional than ever and twice as dangerous.

And the Crocs were more like Killer Croc himself who resided in Arkham Asylum, their condition matched that of Killer Croc.

The Quinn girls were here for one reason, their father resided in Arkham Asylum in Cryogenic sleep and was here to free him, the others were here to break their heroes out but the Bane's were here to create trouble in Bane's name.

The Arkham security system was developed by Wayne enterprises but it was not without its flaws, the guards were arms with Mk 2 laser pistols, their range was accurate but their fire rate was a joke as well as the possible chance of overloading.

They never stood a chance when they were hit by the clans that burst in, the Quinn's stunned them with laughing gas whilst the Bane's smashed everything and everyone in sight.

The NGCPD (Neo-Gotham City Police Department) was alerted to the attack and mobilised their entire squad but unfortunately they were too late to save the staff and security forces.

Everything was ripped apart and no guards lived to tell about the attack, a few Cryo pods were missing from the storage section, mostly insane nut jobs and super criminals like the Joker and the Penguin, Death stroke was also missing from the collection of Cryo pods.

Wayne Manor:

Bruce Wayne was getting ready to shut off his equipment for the night when he caught wind of the attack on Arkham, using his expertise in the system he found out what or who was taken in the attack: Joker, Penguin, Killer Croc, Scarecrow, Slade Wilson and more.

"Shit" he grumbled rubbing his eyes softly, the city needed Batman again but unfortunately he was paralysed in a wheelchair and in no state to jump off rooftops, he was not a young man anymore.

Neo-Gotham:

Neo Gotham was nearly quiet, sure there was a few muggings and kidnappings but it was nothing the police could not handle, it was safer to walk the streets at night but it was not without risk.

Terry came back to his mother's apartment and placed his bag pack on the floor, his father Warren was murdered so it was only him and his mother and brother left, him and his brother was not close, they were at odds a lot since his brother tries to cause trouble for him.

The news on Arkham was all over the Television set, the Joker Clan had not only busted out the Quinn girl's father but more super criminals were released too, if there ever was a time for the Batman it was now.

Heading out the doors Terry wanted to stretch his legs with some fresh air too.

His best friend Maxine or Max was busy tonight so he could not hand out with her, so tonight he wandered around until the sound of a woman screaming caught his attention.

"Somebody… help!" Terry looked down the alleyway and found a woman being attacked by a member of the Bane's clan.

"Hey!" Terry yelled catching the big man's attention "Let her go!" he stalked forward as the Bane member moved in towards him, both Terry and Bane advanced and Ban threw a punch towards Terry who immediately ducked then slid to the side out of the way of the attack before punching the Titan dosed super soldier square in the face.

Terry's opponent stumbled back but soon recovered with a growl "Uh oh" Terry gulped as his eyes widened "I think I've pissed you off" Terry gave a nervous laugh but was soon cut off when the Titan dosed Bane member picked him up and began to toss him into the trash cans like a rag doll.

Groaning in pain Terry coughed up blood as he tried to get to his feet but instead was forced back down by a large foot pressing down on his spin "Ahhhh!" Terry roared in pain but the Titan clan member was continuing his extreme punishment on Terry.

"Next time… I'll break you" the titan beast walked away leaving behind the broken mess of Terry laying on the ground, his last memory was of a shining light and the sound of roaring engines coming closer to him.

(I hope you continue to enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3 ready… chapter 4 coming soon)

The Chosen:

The sound of wings flapping, the whirring of machines is what Terry recognised soon as he began to regain consciousness, the unfamiliar surroundings made him weary, it was a cave of some sorts, back hung precariously upside down from their spot.

"How you feeling?" Terry turned his head and recognised the man who the voice belonged to.

"Bruce Wayne" Terry replied as he tried to sit up.

"Rest… you were pretty badly injured" Bruce wheeled himself over to the young man to check him over.

"Where are…" Terry stopped when he saw the suit of the legend in the glass casing, it didn't take long for Terry to realise the truth "You're… Batman" he muttered and Bruce looked down before turning away and wheeling himself away.

"I was" was his only reply, Terry looked the older man over and nodded his head.

"Paralysed" he stated and Bruce nodded his head.

"I've been reading up on you Terry… since you took out the Joker clan before they got through my security shield" Bruce looked at Terry "Your father was murdered" Terry gulped back the memory and nodded his head.

"What do you want from me?" Terry asked with more confidence.

"Follow me" Bruce turned and wheeled himself towards the computers while Terry followed behind closely.

Switching the computer on Neo-Gotham appeared on the screen, Crimes in Neo-Gotham pouring over the radio since the breakout at Arkham Asylum.

"This city need the Batman once more" Bruce looked to Terry and Terry burst laughing "You want me to take up the position" Terry laughed as the thought of himself becoming the batman.

Bruce look very serious and Terry turned away "Look, I thank you for saving my life but I'm not this cities saviour" he walked away towards the cave entrance but Bruce called "Have you not heard Terry, Neo-Gotham is under attack… so where will you stand? Between the city and the criminal preying on the innocent or will you let the city fall back into Chaos" Bruce's words stirred something inside Terry, his mind flashed back to his family and his best friend Maxine 'Max' before turning back to Bruce "Where do we start?" he replied.

Training:

Bruce watched as the days passed by slowly as Terry trained heavily with speed and power, punching the holographic representations of thugs faced in the past by the first Batman Bruce Wayne.

"Rotate your hips Terry… the power comes from rotation" Bruce instructed and Terry listened and began to attack each hologram with more power than originally used before.

 _"All units please respond… we have a robbery at the Queen Storage warehouse""_

"Terry" Bruce called and Terry quickly made his way to the computer "What is it?" Terry asked curious.

"Robbery at the Queen industries Warehouse" Bruce said and Terry nodded his head "Ok… time to get to work" Terry looked to the unit in the corner housing his very own Bat suit.

Terry's Bat suit was much like Bruce Wayne's bat suit but less bulky, the Sign of the bat was red, 2 light weight fabrics similar to the original cape was draped over shoulder: 1 on either side and handing gracefully down his back the arm armguard against blades were sharper, and the cowl was still the same as the original but more blacker that allowed him to use the darkness for cover.

The dark knight Reborn:

"Come on… get the cargo loaded" the leader of the group ordered gruffly as his eyes scanned the area, the warehouse was silent and illuminated by nothing but the street lights outside, police were still on route to the warehouse when the idiots tripped the silent alarm inside the warehouse.

"Keep your head on… there is nothing to worry about, the cops aren't here" the 2nd in command grinned through his mask.

A deep dark voice from above drew their attention "They aren't… But I am" the gang looked up, the figure was sitting on the ledge looking down at them, eyes shining blue, his ears pointed up, his face scowling.

"What the hell are you?" the leader raised his gun but the figure jumped from the building and brought his fist into the leaders face, grabbing the leader the figure turn and slammed the thug into another sending them to the ground, the gang went in for the attack with bars and knifes but the figure was unfazed, his attacks were unlike anything they had seen before, they knew who this mysterious figure was but they couldn't believe it was him, he was nothing but a legend… a story of nightmares of criminals.

The sound of sirens blared closer as the dark figure dispatched the last of the thugs before grabbing the thug by his collar "What are you?" the thug leader whimpered.

The figured glared at him and smirked, his deep gruff voice reverberating in the air "I'm Batman" he stated and knocked the leader out with one last punch.

"Freeze" the police arrived and aimed their weapon to the Batman, the police were frozen in shock, Batman placed a hand on his belt and flipped a switch and smoke began to spill from below him before engulfing him completely: the police were trying to see him.

Using the smoke he hit another switched and the 2 piece light weight fabric handing gracefully on his back expanded into wings before hitting another switch and he took off into the sky leaving behind the shocked faces and a future headline for the Gotham City reporters…

The Dark Knight Returns.

(Hope your enjoying so far)

Lycanboy666


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter 4… Chapter 5 coming soon)

The New Batman:

Maxine was running some errands when she saw pulled into the nearby Alley and thrown against the wall, she screamed but was cut off by a slap to the face sending her to the ground.

"Give us your purse" one of the Joker thugs said while the others gave her a sickening grin.

"Hey boss… let's see if she has any weapons under that outfit" the one thug moved closer as she whimpered, she did not want to see what was going to come next but soon there was a loud gruff shout "Leave her alone!" Maxine looked up and watched as the figure of Batman flew in and kicked the advancing thug in the jaw with a loud 'Crack' sending him into the bins, the other thugs began attacking the Dark Knight who was undeterred and began to fight back effortlessly as he tossed them about, his suit had reinforced muscle joints and knuckle weaves that allowing him to fight harder and look stronger than normal… he needed to give the Batman the same theatrics as the original had done… theatricality and deception are powerful weapons against the forces of evil.

Maxine watched in awe as Batman grabbed one in a headlock and kicked another thug back before throwing the thug he had in a headlock into the wall, finally the last of the thugs had run scared as the Dark Knight watched them retreat down the street, Batman looked at Maxine and with a soft gruff voice he asked "Are you ok?" Terry wanted nothing more than to take off his cowl and hold his best friend who was close to tears as she nodded her head "Yes… thanks to you" Batman smiled and got expanded his wings "Go home" he took off as Maxine watched in awe.

Maxine walked off back to her parent's apartment and fell into a troubled sleep as Batman flew around the city before returning to the cave, he was sore as hell from the fighting.

"I don't get the idea of wearing the mask" Terry said placing the cowl on the side as he peeled off pieces of armour and dropping them to the floor.

"The mask is not for you… it was never meant for you, it's to protect the people you care about" Terry nodded leaning against the table "Maxine looked so afraid" he muttered "And I couldn't hold her" Bruce sighed and nodded his head "Terry… if anyone knew who you were…" Terry nodded and finished what Bruce was saying "The people I love can get hurt or killed I know" he closed his eyes shaking his head trying to rid the memories of Maxine's terrified face "It does not make it easier though" he changed back into his own clothes and headed home to rest for the coming nights ahead.

Meanwhile Scarecrow was getting his fear Toxin ready to unleash upon Neo-Gotham City.

(Chapter 5 coming as soon as possible)

Lycanboy666


End file.
